


O! Yes!

by homosociallyyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Omega Harry Styles, Omega Louis, Omega/Omega, Sex Toys, but only discussed not used, gemma styles - Freeform, sex toy store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: Louis is a somewhat sexually awkward omega into other omegas. When an omega-centric sex shop opens near his favorite coffee shop, he definitely doesn't plan to check it out.One friendly ambush later, he's standing inside and talking with a too pretty omega about things that definitely make him blush. He's not the only one blushing, though. Harry, the cute and enthusiastic toy store employee is too.





	O! Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> I really have to blame Blake for this! They posted an o/o ficlet and I got inspired. I wasn't sure what to write, though. When I searched my prompt tag I found this little gem: "I’m sexually awkward and my friends dared me to go into this sex shop and you’re the employee politely trying to help me, but oh my god what the fuck even is that???"
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, statementlou, for giving this a read over to make sure it wasn't a mess! I didn't tag it as such, but it's an American AU because I was thinking of my own local toy store(s), so. Hopefully you don't mind. 
> 
> Further notes at the end.

The signs for the new store were everywhere. Unavoidable. Making Louis cringe every time he happened to see one, which was no less than three times on his walk to meet Zayn and Liam at the coffee shop. 

They were sitting at one of the outside tables, Liam doing a little sketch of Zayn in his notebook as Zayn smoked and talked with Niall. Louis tossed his jacket onto the back of a chair and went inside to order a coffee, pretending not to hear Niall when he yelled, “get me a muffin, Tommo!” as Louis walked through the door. He turned back to look at them when he was at the counter, rolling his eyes at Niall trying to mime the word “muffin” at him through the large window that looked out to the front of the cafe.

He came back out with his own coffee and two muffins in hand-- one for himself and one for Niall --and sat down to join everyone. “You see the new shop?” Zayn was perched in his chair awkwardly, arms bent and splayed so that he looked like a nervous bird. Liam had turned to a new page and was drawing quick thumbnail sketches of him, trying to nail the pose. “The lot of us were thinking of going in.”

Niall shoved a flyer toward him, and Louis looked down at it, feeling his cheeks warm as he read it. “O! Yes!: The Premiere Sex Shop for Omegas and Their Admirers!” The rest of the flyer promised 10% off of purchases made in the first month if you presented the piece of paper, and was mostly surrounded with tasteful little drawings of hearts. It wasn’t even risque. Louis was just that sexually awkward. He looked up and shrugged.

 “Didn’t notice it, no. Why haven’t you gone in yet if you’re all so ready for it?”

 “Well I’m a beta. Don’t want ‘em thinking I fetishize omegas at all.” Niall sipped at his iced coffee, glancing over to Zayn.

“And Liam and I would go in, obviously. But we’re alphas, you know, not really interested in omegas.” He raised his eyebrows at Louis suggestively and Louis considered throwing a bite of muffin at him. He settled for one of Zayn’s discarded cigarette butts instead.

“Just because I’m into other omegas doesn’t mean I should be the one to go into the sex store. It’s not like I need it or anything.” Louis could hear his voice getting higher and tighter, tension twisting in his gut. “If it were an omega dating service, maybe,” he tried to joke. The look that Zayn gave him told him it had fallen flat.

“Can’t hurt, can it, Lou?” Liam gave him that calm smile that somehow always made Louis feel simultaneously angry and at ease, mostly because it was associated with Liam’s stupid alpha pheromones comforting Louis and he _hated_ that.

“Fuck off, Lime,” Louis said, his words not holding any vitriol even if he sort of wanted them to. “It’s not like any omegas who work there would be into other omegas, or even care who someone shopping there might like. It’s like selling anything else.”

“So you’ll go in.” Zayn said it definitively and Louis glared back at him. They had a little staring contest that Louis was fairly certain he won, and that was all of that.

Until they were leaving.

“We’re parked down here, walk with us?” Liam slung his arm around Louis’ shoulder and Louis pretended to grouse about it before settling into the comfort of the touch and closeness. He could be annoying, but at the end of the day it was nice to have a few alpha friends who weren’t utter assholes, constantly expecting him to fall at their feet or swoon at their scents. Liam was alright.

“Just wanna stop in for a second,” Zayn said, veering to the right. Louis wasn’t bothered, and just kept looking ahead, only realizing something was off when he noticed that Liam had taken his arm away and Zayn and Niall had latched onto either side of Louis, walking him through a door before he even had a chance to say anything about it.

Yeah, Liam was NOT alright. And neither were Zayn and Niall, who had led him right into the heart of darkness. The belly of the beast. The--

“O! Hi, welcome to O! Yes!”

The fucking sex store. Zayn and Niall gave Louis a final shove forward before turning tail to run out the door. Before Louis could follow them (and murder them, as one should in situations like this), he was stopped by the same voice that had just greeted him.

“Hi, I’m Harry. Is this your first time at O! Yes?”

Harry. Harry was taller than Louis, with lovely green eyes and a stupid dimple to the side of his smile and pretty curls in his hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the words “Ask me about an omega’s pleasure” emblazoned in hot pink script across the front, and he happened to have a voice that managed to be soft and delicate but still deep and raspy, and the sound of it made Louis feel just a little bit light headed, though that may have been his smell instead? Louis couldn’t be sure. Because he was standing in the middle of a sex shop and very much did not want to be there.

“First time. Probably last time,” Louis said, rocking on his heels. “My friends pulled me in for a laugh, I guess.” He gestured behind him with his thumb, wanting to leave and feeling as though he should stay.

“Wait!” Harry put his hand on Louis’ shoulder. “We haven’t had much business today. You’re an omega, right? At least let me show you around a bit?”

He had a sort of pleading look in his eyes and he was terribly cute. Of course Louis couldn’t say no. “Yeah, sure.”

Before Louis could say anything else, Harry took his hand and led him to the back of the store. Each knotting dildo the store sold was featured like a piece of art, either sat on a pedestal with immaculate lighting or placed in an actual frame so that it looked like some sort of three dimensional sculpture.

“As an o, I’m sure you’re used to the kind of heat toys that are sold by doctors or at pharmacies. We think it’s time that omegas had the chance to treat their bodies like the art that they are. Each of our knotting dildos was designed with features that omegas asked for in focus groups and nationwide surveys.”

Harry spoke with passion, clearly excited to tell Louis about everything the store had to offer. If Zayn and Niall and Liam were still around when he finally got out of the story, Louis was going to murder them all. Possibly with a cool knotting dildo, because now he was considering buying one.

“And this one is the Marcel,” Harry said, picking up one of the dildos that was on a nearby pedestal. “Looks normal enough for a knotter, right?” He waited for Louis to nod before pressing a small button at the base. As the knot expanded, the slight ridges along the underside of the dildo began to move in a teasing sort of wave. Nothing huge, but Louis could imagine it would feel nice. “It’s especially designed for someone who wants to take a knot but craves a little more intense prostate stimulation. You can even change the settings before you start if you decide you want the movement to go a bit faster or slower as the knot expands.”

“That’s, yeah.” Louis swallowed, his mouth gone a bit dry. “That’s a lot more advanced than any of the ones I have.”

Harry showed him three more that were equally impressive before moving on to a plug section and an entirely separate slick toy section. Louis had definitely never heard of slick toys before, and Harry seemed excited to tell him.

“Alright, well, a lot of o’s are kind of grossed out by their slick, like ashamed or embarrassed or they think it smells funny, right? But if you’ve ever had sex with someone who slicks up it can be quite a turn on, actually. Some of these toys are designed to just collect slick, while others can stimulate the production for collection or just for wetter sex.”

Harry’s cheeks were turning a bit ruddy as he continued talking, and Louis wondered vaguely if it might be his scent that was doing it to Harry. He could feel himself getting just a little wet from talking. Not much, really. But it could be enough. He didn’t want to risk scenting the air to find out if he could detect Harry’s slick in return.

“Is that something you’ve considered?” Louis zoned back in when Harry asked him the question, though he had no idea what he was referring to. He stared back for a moment, unsure whether he should just risk an answer or admit that he’d checked out for a second.

“I---yes?”

“Cool! Not many omegas think about tasting their own slick regularly, but the changes are amazing, and the kit helps you not only track it, but identify specific scents and the flavors that are associated with them. I tested it, and it was amazing. Just before heat there was a distinctive chocolate flavor, and it turned out that chemically my slick had more of the volatile compounds necessary for that taste to occur than a typical piece of chocolate needs to have.”

Harry was holding onto one of the kits with a gleam in his eye, going on excitedly about the difference between his pre- and post-heat slick, and Louis couldn’t help but inhale deeply, trying to catch hints of Harry’s scent. He could feel the moment when the aroma hit the back of his throat, spice and wood and coffee; Harry must’ve finished his heat just a few days before the shop opened. Louis thought about how the week or two after his own heat always left him feeling a little restless and needy, not horny so much as desperate to be touched and known and cared for. He always ended up nesting after heats, even if nesting alone wasn’t always terribly satisfying.

“Do you have anything for nesting?” It was the first thing Louis could think to say that wouldn’t just deepen the already dangerous conversation they were having. It was definitely not the kind of conversation Harry would want to have.

Harry shut his eyes for a moment and exhaled hard through his nose before opening them again and leading Louis back up toward the front of the store. “We’ve got clothes and nesting items up here,” he said, seeming to have regained his composure. “The nesting items that we found most omegas wanted were things that could be worn either during sex or sleep. The most popular is this upper body wrap that can be worn during heats, ruts, or a couple’s preferred mating cycle.” Harry unfurled a cloth and then wrapped it around himself carefully. “The fabric is designed to trap pheromones, so it’s usually recommended for use like I’ve just shown you, though some people prefer it for everyday wear on the lower or upper half of the body.”

“Can I?” Louis held out his arms and waited for Harry to unwrap the fabric and hand it to him. Once he had it, he could immediately see how nice it would be for nesting. It wasn’t rough at all, and the fabric felt thicker and softer than a typical t-shirt. It wasn’t blanket like, so it wouldn’t end up getting buried; Louis could imagine wrapping it around himself and another omega, the two of them feeling completely safe after a heat together. “Love it,” Louis said, bringing it up to his nose to sniff it. Harry’s scent clung to it and he found himself smiling as he handed it back over, Harry taking it and holding it to his chest.

“So, other than the intimate apparel and the books, that’s about it. Did you see anything you liked?”

“Everything, yeah, it was all really cool.” Louis wanted to run to the back of the story and knock himself out with a knotting dildo. He needed something good to say. Not a line, just something friendly and not creepy and that gave Harry an out if he wasn’t into omegas.

“So this wasn’t your only time with us?”

Harry had a hopeful look in his eye, and Louis struggled to get his meaning. What us? Omegas? The royal us, like Harry himself? Louis laughed nervously and shook his head. “No, I, um, I only like other omegas, so it’s--” He realized as he was speaking that Harry meant the store. Because he’d said it would be his first and last time there. Fuck. “Shit, I mean--”

The blush returned to Harry’s cheeks, and he giggled, actually giggled, right in Louis’ face. “I’m actually glad you said that. I-- well, not that you’re into _me_ specifically, but--”

“I am!” Louis internally cringed at his own eagerness. “Into you, specifically. If you’re also interested? In me?” 

Harry nodded back, matching Louis’ enthusiasm. “That’s why I was so awkward, god. I can’t believe I started talking about testing my own slick.”

“Well, that was actually really hot, so nothing wrong with that.” Louis leaned against a table that was stacked with assless panties and tried to seem as though he wasn’t freaking out a bit.

He and Harry ended up exchanging numbers and adding each other on instagram. He didn’t feel great about not buying anything, but Harry just made him promise that he’d come in again after pay day and pick up something. He didn’t even mind agreeing. The knotting dildos alone had been enough to convince him.

When he stepped out of the shop, he found Liam and Zayn waiting for him, both looking a little sheepish.

“Don’t kill us,” Zayn said, lifting his hands in surrender. “We tried to get you in there without force but you wouldn’t have it.”

“And judging by how long you’ve been in there, you and Harry got along pretty well.” Liam smiled and nudged at Louis’ side.

“How’d you know about Harry?”

Liam pretended to lock up his mouth and throw away the key until Louis gave him a look that told him he’d better not dare. “You know Gemma, the girl from my art classes? I’ve brought her ‘round for trivia a few times?” Louis nodded. They’d gotten along pretty well. “Harry’s her brother. She’s been wanting to set the two of you up, but Harry’s been busy getting the store going.”

“And you couldn’t just tell me that to get me in there?”

Zayn and Liam shared a look with one another before turning back to Louis. “Like you’d have listened, babe. You always talk about hating set ups.”

“Harry didn’t know, did he?” Louis looked back over his shoulder at the store, already wondering if he needed to go in and give Harry a piece of his mind.

“He hates set ups almost as much as you,” Liam said. “You’re made for each other.”

“He _is_ pretty cute. And we have each other’s numbers. And a tentative plan for a date. So the two of you are forgiven.”

“Oh thank god,” Liam said, just as Zayn said, “of course we are.” Louis scoffed at both of them.

“Don’t tell Niall though. Make him think it went terribly and that I’m going to murder him. We might be able to get him to buy the first round for trivia night.”

Zayn and Liam liked Louis’ plan and went along with it. And Niall did buy the first _and second_ rounds, though he was rightfully angry when Harry showed up and Louis kissed him right on the mouth before introducing him as “my Harry,” just moments later.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you liked this fic, you can reblog the fic post here (link coming soon)


End file.
